Can't think of a name ^_^!
by KaiSui Ryuu
Summary: Quiefer, not one of my better works but what the heck!
1. 1

I don't own anything so for all of you money hunting idiots out there, don't come to me!

************************************************************************

Quistis Trepe was waiting on the balcony of Balamb garden watching the stars glitter in the sky above. She smiled and closed her eyes savoring the moment of pure tranquility. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. Behind her she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, her smile grew wider knowing who was behind her.

" Your late." Quistis whipped her body around and smiled brilliantly at her boyfriend, Seifer Almasy. 

" I had things to do." Seifer grinned at Quistis and outstretched his arms. Quistis walked over to Seifer and allowed his arms to envelope her. The two stood there in silence and enjoyed the presence of each other. 

__

So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give,  
The spark that makes the power grow

Unknowingly to Quistis, Seifer's eyes reflected sadness. He smiled fondly at the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. He held her tight against him as if he was afraid to let her go. Quistis opened her eyes, finally realizing that Seifer was acting oddly. She gently pulled away so she could see his handsome face. It was then that she saw his expression. 

" Is something wrong Seifer?" Quistis asked. Seifer smiled at her and touched her cheek lovingly. 

" I have to tell you something." Seifer whispered softly. Quistis nodded her head and pulled away further but still holding onto his hand.

" Quisty, you know I have a dream..." Seifer started.

" Yes, I know, of becoming the greatest fighter in Balamb." Quistis smiled warmly. Seifer chuckled and tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear.

" You know me so well." 

" Oh please, you've only mentioned it about a hundred times." Quistis joked. 

" Then you know how important it is to me for it to come true." 

" Yes, and I'll help you. You'll be the best fighter yet." Quistis winked. Silence followed. Seifer seemed to be staring off into space with a heavy look on his face. Finally he took a deep breath and came back into reality.

" Quistis, I have to leave you."   
  
_And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
But you are my only,  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
And I won't let my heart control my head,_  


Quistis stared at Seifer disbelievingly. At first she had thought that she had misheard Seifer but then saw his expression and knew that she didn't make a mistake. He was leaving her. Her love, her life, was dumping her! 

" This has to be a sick joke." Quistis said softly.

" It's not a joke Quistis, you know I have to do this. And I can't ever accomplish my dream if your with me." 

" Why?! Why can't I be there with you when your dreams come true?! Am I so awful that I have to be labeled a goddamn obstacle in your way to your fucking dream!" Quistis's eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears.

" No! It's not that it's just that...I can't even think when I'm around you! How am I supposed to do the things I have to do when all can think about is you!" Seifer exploded.

" And what's so wrong about thinking about me? Am I that repulsive?" Quistis sneered.

" I love you! Okay! Are you happy? I went ahead and fell in love with you Quistis Trepe." Quistis gasped and stared at Seifer. Never in their relationship had Seifer ever told her that he loved her. She never demanded to hear it. But if he loves her how can he let her go?

__

But you are my only  
And we don't say goodbye,  
And I know what I've got to be

" Quistis, I'm not leaving your forever, I just need some time to think things through, get things cleared up. You know I have to do this, I can't forgive myself if I don't."

" But you can forgive yourself for breaking the heart of the one you love, is that it?" Quistis said bitterly.

" Please understand, Quistis."

__

Immortality  
I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside  


Quistis's gleaming blue eyes met the dark greens of Seifer's. She took a long shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself once more, now feeling cold and lonely. Seifer took a step towards Quistis but she stepped away impaling him with a look that could kill. 

" This isn't goodbye." Seifer said. Quistis turned away from Seifer, and he sighed. "I'll always think about you. I love you." with that Seifer walked away leaving a very distraught Quistis gripping the railing of the balcony tightly. Once she couldn't hear the foot steps of the one who held her heart, she crumpled to the floor and let the tears fall. 

__

Fulfill your destiny,  
Is there within the child,  
My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
The king of hearts, the joker's wild,  
But we don't say goodbye,  
I'll make them all remember me  
  
Seifer watched from the bottom of Balamb Garden and saw Quistis crumple to the floor. It broke his heart to see her like this. 

" Please understand, Quisty. I'll come back for you. I promise." Seifer said before disappearing into the darkness.

__

Cos I have found a dream that must come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it though,  
But you are my only  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
I will make them give to me  


__

The next morning, Quistis walked into the cafeteria with a blank look on her face. She silently got her coffee walked over to the seats. She briefly glanced at the table where she and Seifer used to sit at. Them laughing together, Seifer and his relentless teasing, the first kiss they shared together. All of those memories came flooding back into her head. She felt the tears stinging her eyes once more but she refused to let them fall. She squared her shoulders and walked over to her friends. She plastered a fake smile and sat down next to Zell who was currently stuffing his face with hotdogs. 

" Hey Quistis! Where's Seifer?" Selphie asked cheerfully.

" I wouldn't know, we broke up last night." Quistis replied coldly.

" Oh Quisty, I so sorry!" Selphie apologized.

" It's alright, Selph, I'm over it." Quistis smiled once more and drank her coffee. _This isn't goodbye Seifer, I'll see you again someday. _Quistis thought.

  
_Immortality  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside  
And we don't say goodbye  
We don't say goodbye  
With all my love for you  
And what else we may do  
We don't say, goodbye_  
  
A/N: Okay I know that this story is a bit on the sad side, but hey, you got to admit that the song fits Seifer perfectly. But don't worry I'm sure you'll love part II. ^_^!...Oh and please, REVIEW! ~~~ notice the capitalization.   



	2. 2

Part II!!!!!

*************************************************************************

2 years after the Sorceress War

Quistis Trepe grinned in amusement as Selphie chased Zell around the quad begging him to help out in the upcoming garden festival. 

" Go away Selphie! Your scaring me!" Zell pleaded.

" Puh-lease Zell! It'll be fun, I promise!" Selphie begged smiling sweetly.

" Sure, that's what you said last time, and what happened then huh? I got decorated with pink ribbons and purple flowers that's what!" Zell exclaimed. Selphie giggled but quickly wiped the smile off her face when she saw that Zell was scowling at her.

" It wasn't so bad, Zell, plus you got the attention of all the girls." 

" They teased me for a week! A week! I was the laughing stock of the entire garden! I was just lucky that Seifer wasn't here at the time!" Zell huffed.

Seifer. Quistis's smile vanished at the mention of his name. Six months after Squall, Zell, and herself had defeated Ultimeica, Seifer was readmitted back into garden. She and Seifer hadn't talked ever since that night at the balcony. Her heart, no matter all of her protest, still fluttered at the mere sight of him. She still loved Seifer, there was no denying that, but Quistis Trepe was not the kind to forgive and forget so easily.

__

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

After he had left, she spent most of her nights crying in her bed. She had spent a fortune on make-up just to cover up her puffy eyes after a whole night of tears. But soon the tears stopped and all she did was lay on her bed like a rock, refusing to let Seifer Almasy get to her. She hated the world, she hated the Sun, she hated everyone who was happy. But then she had found out that Seifer had joined Ultimecia and killed hundreds. At first she couldn't believe it, Seifer, the man who treated her with care and love, sure he treated everyone else like shit but she knew that deep down he wasn't as tough as he let on.  
  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_  
_  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

" GUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS!" Quistis stopped what she was doing and looked up at Rinoa running into the quad waving her hands in the air. Zell stopped abruptly and turned towards Rinoa, Selphie took this advantage and tackled Zell.

" Argh! Selph! Get off me!" Zell squirmed.

" Not until you agree to help me with the Garden festival." Selphie said sweetly.

" Zell, just say yes. Your fighting a losing battle." Quistis giggled. Zell sighed and nodded his head.

" Booyaka!" Selphie leapt off of Zell and ran off to look for another person to help her. 

" Hey Selph! I saw Irvine in the library a few minutes ago!" Zell shouted after her. 

" Thanks Zell-poo!" Selphie teased.

" You know Irvine's going to put a hundred holes in you with his Exeter." Quistis said.

" Yeah I know. But hey think about it. It's his obligation to help, I mean after all he IS her boyfriend. Why should we be the only ones who suffer." Zell shrugged. Quistis shook her head and looked towards Rinoa running towards them.

" Hey Rin, What's up?" Zell asked getting up from the floor. Rinoa stopped and tried to catch her breath.

" S-S-Seif" Rinoa panted.

" Calm down Rin, take your time." Quistis put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa smiled and stood up straight.

" Seifer's...."

" Hey Chickenwuss!" Quistis immediately froze up and her clear blue eyes hardened.

"...coming" Rinoa finished softly. Seifer walked towards them with the small arrogant smirk.

" WHAT! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL DID THEY LET A TRAITOR LIKE YOU BACK A GARDEN!" Zell screamed.

" Still as hotheaded as ever I see." Seifer grinned.

" W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Zell growled.

" Do piss in your pants, chickenwuss. It was just a comment." Seifer's smirk vanished as he glance towards Quistis.

_' She's still as beautiful as ever. I'm back Quisty, and I'm not leaving until I have you back.' _Seifer thought. Quistis feeling his gaze on her, she sifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. 

" Um, I'll catch you guys later, I have some things to take care off." She gave a small smile to both Zell and Rinoa before turning on her heels and walking out of the quad. Seifer ran off after her and caught up with her before the elevator door closed.

" Hold it!" Seifer slid an arm between and doors and stepped in. Quistis groan and turned away from Seifer.

" Quisty we need to talk..." Seifer started.

" Don't call me that! You have no right to call me _Quisty_! Call me Quistis or Instructor Trepe but NOT Quisty!" Quistis shrieked. Seifer winced and felt his heart stop.

" I'm sorry." he muttered.

" Your sorry?! For what!? For leaving me? Or trying to kill me and my friends!? And not mentioning helping a sorceress to destroy the world!"

" Look I didn't know what I was doing alright!" Seifer barked making Quistis jump.

" Are you trying to tell me that you had no idea that you slaughter hundreds of innocent people? That you were under some kind of spell?" Quistis growled.

" Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you." Seifer ran his hand through his blond hair and Quistis caught herself staring. She quickly looked away.

" Quistis we need to talk, meet me in the Secret Area tonight, please?" Seifer asked. Quistis looked at Seifer and saw the pleading look in his emerald eyes. Quistis gulped and nodded. Seifer gave her one of her rare smiles and she felt her knees grow weaker. She leaned on the walls of the elevator for support hoping that Seifer hadn't noticed. The elevator dinged. Before the doors opened he quickly grabbed Quistis into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle bringing old memories back to her mind. 

__

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

Quistis moaned against Seifer's lips and wrapped and arm around Seifer's neck leaning herself into him. She felt old feelings, feelings she promised herself that she would never feel. She felt surround with love and was filled with happiness that she thought she would burst. Once they broke apart Seifer smiled gently and kissed her softly on the nose, like he used to, before exiting the elevator. Once he was out of sight Quistis dropped to her knees and allowed the tears to come. 

_' I can't believe you did that Quistis Trepe. He's only going to break your heart again. You can't handle another blow like that again. You just can't! _Quistis chastised herself.

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
  
_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me_

Later that day Quistis found herself wandering around the halls of the garden. She checked her watch and decided to head back to her dorm. Once there she sighed and dropped onto the bed, she stared at the familiar ceiling with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Is he really back? Why did he come? What does he want with me? Do I still love him? That last thought always had her think for hours. She finally sighed and got up to take a shower. 

Moments later Quistis emerged from her bathroom wearing a peach colored robe. She let out a yawn and brushed her wet hair and sat on her bed. She laid on her stomach and felt her eyes droop. She checked the clock noting that she had plenty of time before she had to meet Seifer and decided to sleep the time away.

Hours later Quistis was awakened a thud outside in the hallways. She snapped up from her bed and looked out her window. Pitch dark. She looked at her clock, 11 o 'clock, Quistis gasped and threw her robe off slipping on a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top. She slipped on her boots and bolted out the door and towards the Training Center. Her damp hair flying wildly behind her as she ran. Once she entered the center she cursed when she realized that she forgot her Save the Queen. She prayed that she wouldn't run into a T-Rexaur. 

__

If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

Quistis sighed in relief when she reached the Secret Area without running into any monsters. She looked to the balcony and didn't see Seifer anywhere. She shoulders dropped slightly and she walked to the railing. Since she was here there was no reason to rush back to her dorm seeing that she didn't have her whip with her.

Seifer stared in awe at the golden haired goddess that just walked in. He had thought that she wasn't going to show and prepared to leave when she came in. Seeing her hair down, brought back memories. He was the only one in garden who ever saw her hair down. She always kept it up with a clip, she told him that he was the only one she felt comfortable with letting her hair down.

__

' I'll do it for you Seifer...only for you.' her voice echoed in his mind. He walked up silently from behind her. 

Quistis gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms surround her waist. She was ready to kick the guy's ass until she smelled that familiar scent of leather and metal. She relax a bit and turned to face Seifer.

" Thought you left." She said softly.

" Thought you wouldn't come." replied huskily making shivers run down her spine. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being help by Seifer and wiggled herself out of his grasp. Seifer sighed in disappointment.

" What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked moving away from him.

" I'm sorry Quistis I never meant to hurt you." 

" Then why did you leave?" Quistis spat.

" I-I thought I was following my dream." Seifer said.

__

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

" Yeah and then it back fired didn't it? You never expected that it would turn out the way it did, did you?"

" Quistis, I didn't do it willingly." Seifer pleaded coming closer to her.

" Don't come any closer and what did you mean you didn't to it willingly. You seemed very enthusiastic when you tried to decapitate us." Quistis crossed her arms.

" Like I said before I was under a spell. And she told me that if I didn't do what she told me, she would kill you." 

" Why don't I believe you?" Quistis raised a brow.

" You don't have to believe me. I want to you know so you wouldn't think that I was trying to kill you. I would never hurt you, you know that." 

" Sure." Quistis scoffed. " Are you done? I would like to go back to my room."

" Dammit Quistis I still love you!" Seifer exploded leaving Quistis speechless. He walked up to her and scooped her up in his arms for the second time today.

" Seif, I can't." Quistis shook her head.

" Are you calling me Seif now?" Seifer smirked. 

" Seifer I'm not ready. You broke my heart. I'm not ready for this." Quistis looked down, feeling defenseless and defeated. She never felt this weak in her life. Seifer slid his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his.

" I'll wait, I'll waiter forever for you." with that he gently leaned down and pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately. 

  
_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_  
  
Seifer felt Quistis's lips tremble and her pulled away to see tears flowing down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb and help her close letting her cry on her shoulder.

" Why? Why did you have to come back?" Quistis begged.

" For you. I came back for you, nothing else. I've realized that I have chasing a false dream all of this time. And I lied when I said that I couldn't achieve my dream with you by my side, because...because your my dream Quistis. Your that one I've been waiting for and I was a stupid idiot for letting you go. Please for give me." Seifer said. Quistis looked away from Seifer and he felt his heart shatter. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him. Quistis slowly turned her head back to him with a slow smile gracing her face.

" You've been practicing haven't you?" she teased lightly. Seifer grinning.

" How was I? Did I rush it? I can go slower." Quistis giggled and shook her head.

" It was beautiful...do you mean it?" asked

" Every word." he breathed.

" You know, you'd always know what to say to take my breath away." 

__

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  


Seifer opened his mouth to make a comment but Quistis stopped with by pressing her lips to his. She felt him smile and pulled her closer. She relished in his arms and the feel of his lips against hers. She had missed this. She had missed this for two years and now that she has it back there was no way she was going to let it go.

  
_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

The next morning Quistis was awakened by the sun shining on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she sees is Seifer's bare chest. She smiled and looked up to see his handsome face. She pulled herself closer to him and sighed. Seconds later she felt strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her on top of him.

" Morning beautiful." Seifer smiled.

" Morning Seify." Quistis teased knowing that he hated it when she called him that.

" You know I don't like it when you call me that." he growled playfully.

" Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it...Seify?" She giggled as he pinned her on her back and started to tickle her.

" Seify! Stop!" she laughed.

" What's my name?"

" Seify!" Quistis laughed.

" Wrong answer." Finally after minutes of tickles and laughter Quistis gave in.

" Alright! Alright! Seifer! Your name is Seifer!" 

" That's better." Seifer chuckled and pulled her close to him.

" Your evil, you know that?" Quistis glared.

" But you love this evil man." Seifer smiled smugly.

" You bet I do." Quistis smiled brilliantly putting a trance on Seifer before pulling him down for an earth-shattering kiss. Seifer groan and deepened the kiss. Suddenly the phone rang. Quistis sighed and tried to break the kiss to answer it.

" Ignore it." Seifer whispered. 

" Seifer!" Quistis playfully slapped him. " Hello?" Quistis picked up the phone.

" Quisty! Where are you?" she heard Selphie's voice asked.

" Hey Selph, can I take the day off today I have some catching up to do." Quistis smiled looking at Seifer who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" What do you mean Quisty?" Selphie asked. 

" She means leave her alone for a damn minute." Seifer said into the phone. 

" Oh!" they both heard Selphie exclaim understanding. " Well sorry I interrupted. I can't believe it! Oh this is so cute wait til Irvy hears this!" before the two could object Selphie hanged up the phone.

" You know the whole Garden will probably know about us by the end of today." Quistis said. 

" Let them." Seifer said pulling Quistis into another long kiss. " It's going to be a good day today, Quistis." Seifer murmured making Quistis laugh.

" Call me Quisty."

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

END

A/N: I'll tell you one thing. This is one freaking long song! Well I hope you like it. Please remember to review!


End file.
